Truth or dare the sequel
by Lady Nefertiti
Summary: Her hands fisted at her side she glared yelling, “Who said I was playing a game!” and blue clashed with gold both daring the other to look away. Sess X Kag
1. Turn back time

**Truth or Dare- The sequel**

_Lady Nefertiti: Guess what everyone! Truth or Dare the sequel is up! (Finally…) I wanted to complete 'Damn you! You dog!' before I posted this fic. _

_Disclaimer: "Oh Inuyasha…you're on…" _

_Inuyasha: (rolls eyes and clears throat) "right…right…Lady Nefertiti doesn't own me…" _

'_Thank god' he thinks. _

_Lady Nefertiti: (marches up to him and starts yanking on his ear)"I heard that!" _

_Inuyasha: "How?!!! Oi!! Stop that you wench!"_

_Lady Nefertiti: "Cause I'm writing this and I can hear your inner thoughts!" _

_Inuyasha: (blink) (blink) (blink) _

_Kagome: "SIT!!!" _

_**(BOOM!)**_

Inuyasha: "Curse women…the whole lot of them…$&$$&&$$" 

_Enjoy reading everyone! I love my reviewers so keep them coming! And cookies for everyone!!!! And this isn't a one-shot even though it was supposed to be…oh and I also don't own the song 'turn back time' _

_

* * *

__**Chapter 1: Turn back time**_

_If I could turn back time_

_If I could find a way.. _

_I'd take back those words that hurt you_

_And You'd stay_

Inuyasha frowned as he sat staring at the fire with a dejected look on his face. Leave it to Kagome of all people to go off and betray him like she did. It's not as if Inuyasha could've stopped her anyway and all because of that bloody brother of his. Sesshomaru…Inuyasha didn't really feel like being ripped to pieces or dying anytime soon. He knew, yes he did, even though he'd never admit it out loud that Sesshomaru _would_ and _could _shred him to pieces. What with all his, _'touch what was his and you'll find yourself a one-way ticket to hell…' _His brother always had the best of everything…but maybe this time…just maybe… it was Inuyasha's own fault that Kagome was gone.

_My world was shattered I was torn apart  
Like someone took a knife and drove it deep in my heart  
You walked out that door I swore that I didn't care  
But I lost everything darling then and there _

Too strong to tell you I was sorry  
Too proud to tell you I was wrong  
I know that I was blind, and ooh...  


Still…the audacity of him! Inuyasha saw her first and why should it be him that should always suffer? It wasn't his fault that Kikyo came first! After all, tell him which man could let go of his first love like that?! and especially the fact that Kagome looked like Kikyo!!! GAH!!! Women were like…. Like…man-killers!!!!

_I don't know why I did the things I did _

_I don't know why I said the things I said  
Pride's like a knife it can cut deep inside  
Words are like weapons they wound sometimes.  
_

And if that wasn't enough…Inuyasha missed her Missed her…It was killing him and she'd only been gone a couple of weeks now and why? Why and how did women hold such power over men like that? He didn't want to miss her! Inuyasha sighed and banged his head against a tree. What a softie he'd become…Now where was that Hentai monk, the slayer and the fox-kit? He needed to take his anger out on someone.

'_So Miroku can pound you into the ground with his staff?' his conscious asked him._

No. He sighed and gritted his teeth staring at the sky. He'd so welcome one of Kagome's 'sits' right about now….

_If I could reach the stars  
I'd give them all to you  
Then you'd love me, love me  
Like you used to do  
_

_-Balcony- (western palace) _

Sesshomaru was gone with some other lords to check up on problems and disputes that were occurring on the western borders. _'Probably some other lesser demon wreaking havoc…'_ Kagome thought. Something was irking her, bothering her a great deal and it wasn't because she felt the presence of jewel shards. Why was she feeling so jumpy today? Arms wrapped around her tiny waist pulling her closer to him and she turned to see her mate Sesshomaru. Dear god, that demon was going to be the death of her one day.

"Are you trying to kill me?" she said.

He gave her one of his sexy smirks and whispered in her ear. "I think you missed me…" and she flushed red. Grrr….damn that man knew her too well… "So tell this Sesshomaru what's bothering you?"

"Naraku." She said leaning into his touch and she felt him stiffen suddenly and unknowingly hugging her tighter. So…his mate was worried about that half-hanyou bastard.

"What about him?" he asked her.

"Inuyasha can't capture the shards without me and you won't let me see Inuyasha anymore….and Naraku? If he found out that I am no longer part of the Inu-tachi group… he could now go and kill Inuyasha and the rest." She saw the look in his eyes and continued. "I left the shards with Sango. Inuyasha made it clear remember? He made it clear that Kikyo could purify them on her own and I was not needed, once again…" She sighed and looked out at the horizon. Sesshomaru didn't say anything as he thought about what could be done. That jewel would continuously worry his mate until it was gone even though she knew she didn't break it….

_-Flashback- _

'_I was trying to get the jewel out of the bird because it swallowed it. Inuyasha was taunting me and said that I could never do it because only Kikyo could do it! I hit it with it's own foot and it was a direct hit but the jewel broke too…'_

'_Inuyasha made it clear that it was my fault and that Kikyo would never had done something so stupid!' _

'_He yelled at me in the end and said, __**'WHAT DID YOU SAY!?' **_

_-End Flashback- _

That damn dead Miko. Hurting his mate's feelings like that. That was unacceptable. She would die as soon as he got his hands on her. A good thing that he didn't let his Kagome see Inuyasha though. He was a demon, friend or not. He really didn't want to kill his half-brother who still had feelings for her and would no doubt challenge him for his mate. What a bother really. Although beating him to a bloody pulp until he begged for mercy was tempting. Inuyasha had always been a thorn at his side and he knew that Inuyasha felt the same way about him. So his mate wanted to return to her old life and go back to hunt for shards again?

'_And what makes you think that Inuyasha will even try to make a play at Kagome when you're there with her?' his conscious said. _

Inuyasha was a demon that's why and being his brother didn't help matters much…. And who's side was his conscious on anyway?

"Naraku worries you…" he said it as a statement rather than a question.

"No." she said sighing looking at the ground and pulling out of his arms. "No, he does not….what worries me is the mixed feelings that are bound to occur when and if I go to help."

'_But the jewel was whole and gone now right?'_ He thought.

_-Inuyasha's forest- (with Inuyasha) _

Her voice. It was her voice that still made him cringe. Why didn't she hate him!? Why didn't she love him!?

_-Flashback- _

_Her voice so calm and clear as if she knew what she was talking about. She took off her necklace and then handed it to him saying, "Inuyasha, all you need for the jewel to be complete are Kouga's shards, Kohaku's and Kikyo's. When you complete the jewel make a wish Inuyasha… and Kikyo will live again. The other half of my soul will return to me and then the jewel will disappear forever. It will no longer be in the past, present nor in anyone's body." _

_-End Flashback- _

The jewel was broken again and sometimes Inuyasha wondered whether it was Kagome's wounded heart that broke it again. Would she come and help again or would she turn her back on him, on the Inu-tachi and say that this time it wasn't her fault? Did she even know about it? Did she know that Kouga still pined for her? Was she mated to Sesshomaru? Was she too busy with palace life to even consider helping? Was she perhaps with child…. And at that thought Inuyasha's eyes flashed red turning back to their gold shade a second later. ACK! Too many questions were beginning to hurt his head. A thought came and went through Inuyasha's head but he dismissed it as nothing. Alas if he had only put more thought into it….

'_And then the jewel will disappear forever. It will no longer be in the past, present nor in anyone's body.'_

Where and how had the jewel reappeared from?

If I could reach the stars

_I'd give them all to you. _

* * *

_Lady Nefertiti: First chapter of my sequel. Don't forget to read and review!_

_Inuyasha: (looking hopeful) "Possibly not a lot of Inuyasha bashing in this fic right?" _

_Lady Nefertiti: "I do not 'bash' you, so to speak, Inuyasha…I just think what you do to Kagome is unacceptable and mean. It is unwise to get on a woman's nerves…after all they are unpredictable…" _

_Inuyasha: (mumbling) "Tell me about it…" _

_Kouga: "I'm in this fic right?"_

_Ayame: "You started a fight with Inuyasha last fic and had to be knocked out by Miroku! What makes you think she wants you in this fic?" _

_Naraku: (walking onstage …a cup of coffee in his hand) _

_-Everyone blinks- _

_Inuyasha twitches as Miroku holds him back by the shirt so he doesn't run up to him and start a fight and Kagome's mouth ready to utter the word 'sit' if need be. _

_Lady Nefertiti: (feeling the tense silence) "Err…Right…well Naraku off the stage for now…you don't appear until later…and Inuyasha calm down…" _

_-Kagura saunters onstage- _

_Inuyasha: "What the hell is going on here?!!!" _

_Lady Nefertiti: "Happy Thanksgiving everyone!"_

_Inuyasha: "What is this Thaankkz-gi-viving?" _

'………_.' _


	2. News some people could do without part 1

_Chapter 2: News…some people could do without…Part 1_

_Last time: Where and how had the jewel reappeared from? _

'_Reach the stars  
If I could reach the stars_

_I'd give them all to you.' _

_Lady Nefertiti: thanks to everyone who reviewed and as always expect ooc-ness from my fics. _

_Enjoy reading!_

* * *

_-Western palace- (Sesshomaru and Kagome's room) _

So she really did want to go and fix the jewel again. He listened to her muttering about whatnot going through one of her wardrobes...looking for god-knew-what while Sesshomaru sat on the bed admiring her backside…

He sighed, running a hand through his silver hair and looked out the window, still remembering various things about the past and listening to Kagome mutter with one ear.

'_And I still think that it's not fair…' _

'_Baka Inuyasha..' _

'_Where does he come off and tell me…' _

Sesshomaru had sworn that he'd never follow his father…but he had. Was this how it'd been with his Father? Falling in love just because it was meant to be? But Sesshomaru had always thought that his father had fallen into a web of deceit…Inuyasha's mother had been from a family of Miko's but she'd never followed in their footsteps. She'd basically gone against her families' wishes and went off and mated a demon. Come to think of it, wasn't Kagome the same too? Miko mating a demon?

'_Where the bloody hell did my purple obi…' _

'_Hell I don't need an obi for this journey…' _

'_Gah!!!'_

'_I might as well go naked…cause obi's and kimono's are all I've got…' _

So he'd been wrong all along? Was it his damn pride that made him so cold? That humans were worthless because his father loved one and died because of love? Was love so bad then? Sesshomaru went back to watching Kagome mutter nonsense. Did she forget he was behind her? He saw Kagome on her hands and knees and looked at her thoughtfully. Hmm… Never a dull day without her by his side. Naked huh? Not a bad idea … on the other hand no one should see his Kagome naked, except him….

' _Comfortable clothes…yeah…that's the ticket!!' _

'_I'll bet Miroku would love to see that….damn Hentai…' _

'_It's probably that Kikyo's fault she broke it! Ha!'_

'_Maybe I shouldn't go then! Take that!' _

What was it about her? Did Kagome really have such a big heart that she'd forgiven him and _mated him too_? What did **HER** mother and father think of that? He remembered the first words he'd said to her…well not to her directly anyway…

_-Flashback- _

_First meeting with Kagome and he looked down at Kagome, Inuyasha protecting her with her peeking from behind him. He'd said…He'd said…_

"_Your patience with this creature amazes me. You care for her. You even seem to love her. It's that human mother of yours, isn't? That human woman that caused the end of our great father. That's why you have compassion for these creatures, isn't it? Unlike you, love is not a trait I inherited from our great and terrible father." _

_-End Flashback- _

He shook his head. Perhaps thinking about the past wasn't such a good idea…He watched Kagome pulling clothes out of the wardrobe like no tomorrow and then a red and gold obi came sailing through the air landing nicely on Sesshomaru's head…

'……….'

Of course Kagome wasn't paying attention to that. She was making a really nice mess and he wasn't gonna help her clean it up….but Kagome covered with layers of clothing…and taking them off of her one-by-one…..maybe he should help her _'clean up'_ so to speak….

'_Who invented obi's anyway?' _

'_Mating Sesshomaru was a really good idea…' _

'_But seriously obi's?' _

"Kagome." Sesshomaru said and walked towards her…

_(A/N: …and a major Cliffie! Nah! Just playing! I think the readers would just love to kill me if I stopped here…) _

"Umm Sesshomaru?" Kagome said looking right up at him from the ground to see him looking down at her…looking damn right amused…What the hell was so funny?! He sighed and picked an obi off of her head.

"Perhaps Namie, your personal maid can assist you in packing…" He said. Kagome looked disgruntled and then shot right up and glared right into his gold eyes. Hmm….

"Are you implying my DEAR mate that I, Kagome-sama of the _western lands_…. am _not _capable of packing and taking care of myself?" Kagome said.

'_Yes…' he said inwardly. _

"No…not at all dearest." he said.

'_Liar.'_ She thought crossing her arms and tried to form a plan of action.

"**She's onto us Baka!" his beast said. **

"You…." She said growling and then without thinking she pushed him back and both fell back and collided onto the bed, Kagome falling on top of Sesshomaru.

"**She must be really pissed. She's growling but damn it's so sexy!" his beast said. **

_-With Inuyasha- (Kaede's Village) _

He wouldn't admit it aloud. Maybe he would. Their group needed Kagome…badly. Kagome had the gall to run off with his brother and become his mate….and Inuyasha? Well at least he had a reason! It's not like Kagome had a previous dead lover in the feudal era and was in love with a reincarnation, having mixed feelings about two guys or whatever. She must have had previous feelings for him! No way in hell would she fall for a stupid game like that! He was going to rip Sesshomaru apart! He took everything from him! Everything! He jumped up and then stretched.

"Damn I need someone to argue with or spar with. Where's the damn wolf when you need to kill someone?" Inuyasha grumbled.

"You say something Inuyasha?" Sango said in a happy tone. He looked at her and frowned. Why was she so damn happy? Like she wanted to dance or sing or some other god-forsaken thing that people should never ever see? Like she _knew something_…

"What's that in your hand Sango?" Inuyasha asked suspiciously.

"Oh Inuyasha it's just wonderful news!" Sango said and twirled in a circle.

'………'

"What? that the Monk stopped groping you?" Inuyasha said grumpily. Sango sighed and then shook her head no.

"Well what I was going to say was….." Sango started.

_-With the evil hanyou Naraku- (I'm sure the hanyou everyone loves….rolls eyes) _

"So the jewel is once again broken?" Naraku said in his cold voice and Kagura nodded. How wonderful was this? Naraku thought laughing inwardly. His Kikyo had probably gone and done it and now Kagome would probably go and try to help out because of her pathetic loyalty even though it wasn't her fault this time. She'd also gone out and mated the half-breeds elder brother, Sesshomaru. Naraku didn't know she was the type for aristocratic powerful, deadly, murderous demons….after all, she had tried to kill Sesshomaru once. Suddenly Naraku had an inferiority complex. Was Sesshomaru handsomer than he was!!!??? How times change. But why had Kikyo destroyed that jewel? Inuyasha was now free for the taking.

Both Miko's: Kikyo and Kagome….Were truly something else….really both were one of the same…no matter what anyone said…..both falling in love with the demon kind…..

_-Back to Sesshomaru and Kagome- _

"I didn't know you liked being on top Kagome Koi…." He said smirking up at her and she turned red.

"You made me angry and I fell Sesshomaru!" she started.

'_Indeed.'_ He thought but made no comment. Kagome frowned and knew he didn't believe her.

"**Mate!" his beast said happily. **

"So what's the plan?" he said.

"Plan?" Kagome said repeating him looking dumbfounded.

"You don't have a plan? And please get off because I have important things to attend to…" he said. Kagome's eyebrow rose and she got this really evil look in her eyes. He wondered where she learned to make a look like that.

"More important than me?" she said. Sesshomaru gritted his teeth thinking, 'oops..' and his beast slapped his forehead in exasperation both thinking the same thing.

'_Damn we're so screwed now….' _

So Sesshomaru thought of the only way to fix this problem, he didn't want his butt purified by his mate no matter how tempting that sounded. It would be interesting to goad her into a battle…

"Are you going to _punish_ me my mate?" he asked her innocently. Kagome's eyebrow twitched. Cocky bastard….

_-Inuyasha and Sango- (clearing in the village) _

"Infuriating woman! Don't dance like that! Tell me what's the matter!" Inuyasha said trying to snatch the paper out of her hand.

"Now Inuyasha don't fight me or I'll have _Kagome go and sit you_ like before…." Sango said giddily.

"What! Kagome's coming here?" Inuyasha said incredulously.

"Yup! And to fix what that good-for-nothing Kikyo did." Sango said and then suddenly fell silent as if she just thought of something that could save them all from certain doom….

Good. Inuyasha thought. Kagome was coming here to fix the jewel problem. She was it's bloody guardian after all! And she pretended like she didn't give a care! She was off playing 'lady of the western lands' with his half-blasted brother. But she'd be back and now it was time to set things straight with her. No way in hell could Sesshomaru keep her, mate or not! How dare he even think about keeping the mirror image of who Inuyasha loved?! HIS. And that was all there was to it. He knew Sesshomaru would have a problem with that. What demon wouldn't? Hadn't Kagome herself said that she loved Inuyasha? Now it was time to set things straight….

_-Miroku- _

He was meditating. That's what Monks did. But it wasn't purifying his mind, ridding himself of selfish dirty thoughts he was doing….or whatever monks did. He was thinking about Sango, his lovely Sango. Then he heard:

'_What? that the Monk stopped groping you?' _

Miroku smirked. That would never happen. Not even when they got married and Sango bore his children. But of course he'd stop coming onto other women. That was just to annoy Sango that she wasn't paying attention to him. And then maybe his Sango wouldn't hit him with that boomerang of hers. Though she did look mighty fine doing that too. What with her all flushed face and eyes sparkling with anger. He sighed.

'_Infuriating woman! Don't dance like that! Tell me what's the matter!'_

'Kagome's coming back…that's what's the matter. But not for your sake, she's just coming to help with the jewel once again.' Miroku thought. To hell with meditating. Too much on his mind….He knew that Kagome was coming but that would only cause problems. He hoped Sesshomaru would be smart and come along with her. She'd sent a letter and he'd read it but still….

_-Western palace- _

"My lady are you all ready to go now?" Namie asked her. She asked in a shaky voice and gulped and why not!? Sesshomaru was standing right next to her and Kagome and looked a bit annoyed. Kagome nodded and then gave Namie a quizzical look.

"Are you alright Namie?" Kagome asked. Namie just nodded and Sesshomaru smirked inwardly. What a way to scare the staff…and his servants. He'd picked only the best personal maid and one he deemed worthy for Kagome. He knew that she wouldn't go and do anything to Kagome. She was his mother's personal maid…

* * *

_Lady Nefertiti: Chapter 2! _

_Don't forget to read and review! _

_Naraku: "I'm as innocent since the day I was born…!"_

_-No comment from anyone- _

_Sesshomaru: "How come I didn't get to like 'you know what' with Kagome?" _

_Lady Nefertiti: (eye twitches) "The both of you be silent! And Naraku you aren't innocent ya' know! And Sesshomaru! This fic is rated T! T! T!!!!!!" _

_Naraku: (whispers) "What's up with her?" _

_Sesshomaru: (whispers back) "Dunno. Maybe school stress?" _

_Naraku: "I'll gladly **teach** you!" _

_Kagome, Sango, Kikyo, Namie: "YOU DAMN HENTAI!!!" _

_Sesshomaru, Kouga, Miroku, and Inuyasha: "THE HELL YOU WILL!!!" _


	3. News some people could do without part 2

_Chapter 3: News…some people could do without…Part 2_

_Last time: "Are you alright Namie?" Kagome asked. Namie just nodded and Sesshomaru smirked inwardly. What a way to scare the staff…and his servants. He'd picked only the best personal maid and one he deemed worthy for Kagome. He knew that she wouldn't go and do anything to Kagome. She was his mother's personal maid…_

_Lady Nefertiti: hi again! My computer's back up and running (thank god.) For all those who didn't read my profile it had caught a virus and my dad had to wipe the whole computer out (which of course freaked me out thinking that everything I wrote was gone…) but anyway, _

_Thanks to everyone for their patience and reviews!!!_

_Enjoy reading chapter 3!_

* * *

_-Western palace-_

Sesshomaru and Kagome were all packed and ready to go venture into Inuyasha's forest and he'd left one of his generals, Jaken, and one of his father's oldest trusted servant Akira in charge while the both of them were off. "Come Kagome. Traveling by magic cloud is the fastest way possible." Sesshomaru said in a sort of smug voice. No other demon had a magic cloud or maybe so he thought?

"Are you like freakin' kidding me? On that 'contraption?' Sesshomaru do you want your wonderful, beautiful, stunning, wise, intelligent mate to fall to her death and 'kick the bucket' So to speak?" Kagome said laying her words on thick.

"I do not know what this 'kick the bucket' means but this Sesshomaru will never let his beloved mate fall to her death." He said. She looked at him like she didn't believe him. "Come now." Then without a retort from Kagome he grabbed her around the waist and they both 'jumped' off the balcony….Sesshomaru ignoring Kagome's loud yell. **"AHHH!!!! Sesshomaru!!! LET GO!!!!PUT ME DOWN!!!WTF!???KYAAAA!!!!"** as she struggled out of his grip only he pulled her closer. He would've smiled at her but this was Sesshomaru we're talking about here. Like he could do so now anyways…..they were too high up in the sky.

_-Inuyasha's forest- _

Inuyasha was sitting on the high branches either meditating or sulking in the god tree…one could never guess. He caught a scent and opened his eyes frowning. So…he was coming with her, he would've expected as much. No matter…what was Sesshomaru's could easily be his. He knew Kouga would help and why? Because Inuyasha would offer him something Kouga would and could never refuse. Kagome had an obligation to the shards….as well as to him. **HE** saw her first after all!!!!

_-Sango- _

She'd see her 'little sister' again and they'd go on their journey shard hunting again. It'd be like old days. Of course they'd have extra people with them but who cared? Sango went towards the bone-eaters well where she knew she'd meet Kagome with her mate no less. Odd how things worked sometimes.

_-Miroku- _

Of course it was wonderful that they'd see Kagome-sama again but this lessened the chances of him groping the ladies...Sesshomaru would kill him even if it was Sango he was groping. He sighed and made his way after Sango eyeing her bottom in sadness.

_-Kagome and Sesshomaru- (by the bone-eaters well) _

She got off the Magic cloud and fell to her knees in happiness. **"LAND!!!!"** and with that she kissed the ground. Sesshomaru just gave her a weird look and thought, 'Mate yes…but kind of strange. Nonetheless my mate.' Then she got up abruptly and neared Sesshomaru, a shiver running up her spine saying "I feel the presence of jewel shards Anata….." So did he but it was a little sudden and how did they know when they were coming?

_-Inuyasha- _

Maybe he'd go and pay them a visit too….this would be one happy little family reunion…..a happy celebration because his shard-detector was back.

"Sango-sama! Wait up for this Houshi!" Miroku said. He didn't tell her but he had been keeping a _very close watch_ on her because it was her that carried the jewel shards but now that Kagome was back _she_ could have them right? Why had Kagome given the shards to them anyway? They were safer with her…. she was protected and also because Sesshomaru was with her.

'Why is the Houshi talking to me in third person?' Sango thought vaguely and turned to face him. Then she saw a flash or red coming the other way. Inuyasha…. GAD! How she wished she could sit him! She just hoped that Sesshomaru would accompany Kagome and stay with them. She didn't need Inuyasha to_ play _with Kagome in the night. She flushed red and shook her head.

"Sango my Dear are you thinking about us and our wonderful future together? Full of love and children?" Miroku asked her in a hentaish way. She turned redder and then bonked him on the head.

"Miroku you damn lecher!!!" she said huffily. Inwardly she smiled….so he did care about her after all…..She took his hand, much to his surprise and gave it an affectionate squeeze.

"Oi! Both of you hold on there!" Inuyasha said zooming up like a monkey jumping from tree to tree landing in front of them.

"Well hello there my deranged and angry friend." Miroku said pleasantly still holding Sango's hand in a firm grip. Inuyasha chose to ignore this and also tried to ignore Sango's muffled giggle.

Kagome suddenly looked up from where she was sitting on the ground, Sesshomaru looking all the while nonchalant like what his mate was doing was an everyday thing and there was nothing wrong with it. He also didn't acknowledge the presence of the others. "Hey guys! Long time no see!!" Kagome said jumping up like she was a 'spring' from the ground. She brushed herself off and made her way towards them, Sesshomaru following behind her silently. He chose to ignore the fact that Inuyasha was throwing him death glares every now and then. Even though Sesshomaru dearly wanted to beat Inuyasha to a bloody pulp and poison him with his claws right now it wasn't the appropriate time. Kagome ran to Sango and both hugged each other.

"Kagome it's so good to see you again! Now we can continue our journey's together like old times and chat about…..uhm…errr…" Sango said then trailed off as she looked at the guys who gave her the most interested look wanting her to finish her sentence. "Anyway! The point is that it is up to us once again to fix the jewel even though it wasn't your fault this time. That means that Inuyasha can't push us to find the shards as soon as possible."

"Yay me…a big plus ne Anata?" Kagome mumbled.

"Hn." Sesshomaru said not failing to notice Inuyasha cringe and eyes flaring in anger with fire.

"Now hold on just a second there Sango! Naraku's still out there and that means that finding the shards is most important right now!" Inuyasha said and then pointed at Sesshomaru and said, "We can start on our journey as soon as this guy leaves for his home to sit on his throne and sign papers and whatnot." Sesshomaru growled at him in anger. What made this hanyou think he was going to leave his beloved mate in_** his**_ hands? The imbecile!

"Hanyou…" Sesshomaru started.

"It's Inuyasha! Ya' know after so many thousands of years I would 'a thought you'd learn my name S-e-s-s-h-o-m-a-r-u!!!!!!" Inuyasha seethed with anger. His brother! How dare he come here and take over his pack like that?! "My pack…." Inuyasha started.

"Kagome is not part of your pack foolish little brother." Sesshomaru said to Inuyasha calmly as if he were discussing the weather or last nights movie.

"Yes she is!" Inuyasha said childishly.

"No." Sesshomaru said. Why was he being dragged into this childish conversation?

"YES!"

"She mated to me. M-a-t-e-d to me." Sesshomaru said sighing regally. Really why was Inuyasha being so thick in the head?

"GUYS!!!!" Sango said in an exasperated voice. Both turned to look at the infuriated Taijiya. Oh yeah they forgot that they had a _**demon-slayer**_ in their group. Best not piss her off….no matter how weak or strong she was….

'This will be one interesting journey. Both brother's make our group lively and Kagome makes it all the funnier with her 'sit' command.' Miroku thought. "Kagome-sama…." Miroku said aloud.

"Oh yeah!" Kagome said slapping a hand to her forehead.

"SITT!!!!"

**(BOOM!) **

* * *

_Lady Nefertiti: Chapter 3!_

_Don't forget to read and review!_

_Inuyasha: (Holds his hands up trying to yank out his hair and paces back and forth) "I'm evil? You made me evil in this fic?!" and starts to hyperventilate. _

_Lady Nefertiti: "Calm down! Here...breathe!! sit down and drink this water." 'Yeesh demons…'_

_Sesshomaru: "Don't lose hope hanyou…be on your best behavior and you never know what could happen." _

_Lady Nefertiti: (massages her temples and waves a hand) "Go back to your trailer Sesshomaru…before I decide to change your mate to Sango and Kagome gets to mate either Naraku or of course I could make this fic 'yaoi.' _

_Inuyasha Cast: "NOOOOO!!!!!!" _


	4. Swallow your pride part 1

_Chapter 4: Swallow your pride part 1_

_Last time: 'This will be one interesting journey. Both brother's make our group lively and Kagome makes it all the funnier with her 'sit' command.' Miroku thought. "Kagome-sama…." Miroku said aloud._

"_Oh yeah!" Kagome said slapping a hand to her forehead._

"_SITT!!!!"_

_**(BOOM!) **_

_Lady Nefertiti: enjoy reading chapter 4!_

* * *

_-Bone eaters well- (with Inuyasha) _

So she was back. He only could wonder why she was coming here all of a sudden. He would've thought that now she was enjoying palace life so much that she'd never come bother to see them again. And somehow that thought hurt Inuyasha more now that he thought about it. The way she had teased Sesshomaru about what side of the bed and all…probably didn't mean much to her, a little harmless tease but to him it was different. Demon's pride.

'_And then the jewel will disappear forever. It will no longer be in the past, present nor in anyone's body.'_

Where and how had the jewel reappeared from? No better why? It had no purpose now. So the jewel was broken again and sometimes Inuyasha wondered whether it was Kagome's wounded heart that broke it again. Why _should_ her heart be wounded anyway? She had all she needed and wanted…..right?

_-Flashback- _

'_When you complete the jewel, Make a wish Inuyasha, Kikyo will live again and the other half of my soul will return to me and then the jewel will disappear forever. It will no longer be in the past, present nor in anyone's body….' Kagome said. _

'_No way!!!! You can have any other male, human or demon…. But not him!!!! Anyone else…just not him!!!! He cannot be your mate!!!!!!' Inuyasha yelled. _

'_But he loves me Inuyasha." Kagome said pouting. And don't you say a word Kouga…' She warned because he had just opened his mouth to say something. _

_That shut Inuyasha up…… 'He loves her?' _

'_He does not love her!' Kouga thought angrily. _

_Sesshomaru chuckled inwardly, this was amusing…..Kagome was confusing everyone. _

_Inuyasha's shoulders sagged as he sat down and Miroku spoke up. "Well I wish the both of you good luck and don't forget us and come visit…." Sango nodded at that too. _

"_You wish them __**LUCK**__**????"**__ Inuyasha said. "Just where exactly do your loyalties lie monk????" Sesshomaru stood up and held his hand out to Kagome, who took it, smiling into his oh-so-amber-eyes……_

"_No way in hell is this happening!" Inuyasha yelled. Miroku sighed and hit him with his staff. _

_**(Clang!!) **_

"_Kagome!" Kouga whined._

_**(Clang!!) **_

_And Miroku hit him too…both now lying on the ground, alongside Kouga, yelling curses. _

_-End Flashback- _

Both him and Kouga had hit the dirt, face first and yet still did she know that Kouga _still_ pined for her? More than likely she was mated to the cold-hearted bastard Sesshomaru. And as insane as it might seem but they had won/mated based on a game called Truth or Dare. Who dared believe that a game would decide your fate? What if Sesshomaru had been joking and had poisoned Kagome already?! Maybe she couldn't come because she was perhaps with child? And couldn't come back (after she realized her mistake) because she was tied to Sesshomaru through a mark and a baby. At that thought Inuyasha's eyes flashed red turning back to their gold shade a second later. No, he smelt her scent …Good. He knew he'd go ballistic if she had been with child. Suddenly a loud,

'_**LAND!!!!'**_

'_I feel the presence of jewel shards Anata…..' _

He couldn't believe it and gritted his teeth. Kagome, his Kagome had called his half-hated brother using a term of an _endearment_. Something he swore he'd never hear anyone call Sesshomaru. He was going to throttle his brother, or kill him, whichever came first.

'_Oi! Calm down for a second Prince Charming! Before you go and 'save' Kagome from the bad guy, acting all knight in shining armor like don't forget, that it was him that had called Kagome 'interesting' when he had first seen her.'_ His conscious said. So what? Inuyasha thought. He'd protected her since forever! Didn't that count for something?

'_**Ah but that was ****your job**** to protect her wasn't it?….Did you perhaps do it out of love? Did you protect her because you were afraid/feared that the woman you so desperately love was in mortal danger?' his conscious said, obviously laying it on thick. **_

'No.' Inuyasha thought. 'But the sword still worked didn't it?!' Inuyasha thought heatedly.

'_Baka! The sword isn't real or alive! It works because you want to protect her from Naraku! And the fact that you need to keep her alive until you collect all the shards! Again!'_ His conscious said, not believing that his 'master' was so stupid and ignorant.

Still… that bloody word kept ringing in his head….

_Anata…_

_Anata…_

_Anata…_

_Anata…_

'_You're jealous. It's quite understandable.'_ His conscious said. He was so not jealous! Not at all! He turned and saw the both of them coming his way. Kagome was holding onto Sesshomaru's arm and Inuyasha insides burned with some unknown emotion. His conscious told him to stay put, where as his beast told him to go and shed some blood and now!!!

No…he wasn't jealous at all.

_-With Miroku and Sango-(bone-eaters well) _

"Kagome!" Sango said running over happily and hugged her little 'sister' for all she was worth. Miroku studied Sesshomaru in silence and then back at Inuyasha who was glaring daggers at his brother. If Inuyasha was smart he should've realized by now that being with Kagome was too late. Kagome pulled away from Sango and then looked at Miroku and Inuyasha. She sighed as she looked at Inuyasha glaring at her mate. She felt angry and she didn't know why. She'd told him! She'd told Inuyasha that he was free to be with Kikyo once she left and the jewel was fine and dandy! What was his problem now?! He didn't want both of them (again) now did he?

Kagome glanced at Sesshomaru and knew he wouldn't be at all pleased if Inuyasha asked him if he could _share_ her or _want_ her. She grimaced and then hoped Inuyasha would suck in his pride and behave accordingly.

Inuyasha turned towards her and then said as a statement more than a question, "Well you're back."

"The Shikon broke." Kagome said in the same tone. Inuyasha nodded as silently both studied each other, both not moving from their places.

'_Tick…' _

'_Inuyasha I always tried to help you!' Kagome thought sadly. _

'_Tock…' _

'_Why doesn't she ever understand me?!' Inuyasha thought._

'_Tick...' _

'_Why must he/she always be so difficult?!' both thought together. _

'_Tock…' _

And time went on no one moving. Miroku cleared his throat to break the tense silence that was grating on everyone's nerves. "How?" It was then Inuyasha decided to 'crack' blew up and started to yell….

"And why would you care of all people Kagome! You're just a shard-detecting wench! And you left to go do your own merry things after it was fixed! You being the Shikon Miko didn't give a damn about the jewel once it was whole and decided to go off with this guy! (he pointed at Sesshomaru) You didn't even know until now that it broke! Why are you here anyway? You're job is done! Or maybe it's your fault again that it broke! You just don't get it do you?! You mated this fool because of a game! You think he loves you?! I would've thought that you'd be dead by his hands now!!!!" _(Sesshomaru growled at Inuyasha at this) _"You….You're entire life has consisted of….." but Inuyasha was cut off (finally) by Kagome who yelled (something she'd really never done before)

"_**INUYASHA!!!!YOU BASTARD!!!!"**_Her hands fisted at her side she glared yelling, "Who said I was playing a game?!" and blue clashed with gold both daring the other to look away.

"Inuyasha! Calm down! Honestly what's gotten into you?" Sango said angrily. Damn but he just went on and on and then she gasped. Sesshomaru grabbed Inuyasha by the neck and pushed him into the nearest tree, poison seeping though his claws. (really no surprise there.)

"How _dare_ you yell at my mate like that." Sesshomaru said coldly. He was going to break Inuyasha's neck now, no matter what anyone said and then watch him as he suffered in pain and then kill him.

Inuyasha coughed. "Damn…damn…you…let…go-oohh" he said grabbing Sesshomaru's hand and trying to push him away. Sesshomaru always got the better of him! Even if he didn't do anything!

"Sesshomaru…" Kagome said softly.

"Yeah let him go!" a voice said from behind them.

'Shit….not her….' Everyone thought. Looks like the situation would just get worse now that she was here.

Sesshomaru _hn'd _and dropped his brother on the ground hard.

"Sucking in his pride and for what?!" Kikyo said angrily and pointed at Kagome. "For her again?! Will he never be rid of her!!!!"

Sesshomaru growled at her, an evil glint in his eyes which made her back off a little. How could she have missed his presence.

'_Makes you __some__ Miko doesn't it?'_ her conscious mocked her.

"Um...She isn't joining the group by any chance is she?" Miroku asked Sango in a soft voice.

"I hope to God no…." Sango whispered back, squeezing his hand in emphasis.

"Well we'll have loads of time to get to know each other better now won't we? Now that I'm joining up and all…" Kikyo said smirking at Sesshomaru. Kagome could've growled at Kikyo if she had been a demoness. How dare she look at **HER** Sesshomaru like that?! He was her's and she wasn't about to share him!!!! Damn it! If she had to kill Kikyo with her bare hands then so be it!!!! It was on! A cat-fight! She pulled her sleeves up and was about to pounce on her and knock her senseless when Sesshomaru held her back, holding her shoulder firmly.

"Kikyo…." Kagome said in a cold voice that could've rivaled Sesshomaru's.

"Kagome." Kikyo said.

"You will die." Kagome said coldly.

"Not if I kill you first." Kikyo said.

"Hn…." Kagome said.

"_**No one touches my man."**_ Kikyo said looking at Inuyasha.

"_**Nor mine."**_ Kagome said glancing at Sesshomaru.

Then both glared at each other. Oh it was on…..and neither one was going to back down.

'_That's my mate. I knew there was a good reason why I mated her…Fire and ice in one package…'_ Sesshomaru thought.

Well things would sure get interesting from now on…..wouldn't they?

* * *

_Lady Nefertiti: Chapter 4. Please review!!!_

_Inuyasha: (in a sulky voice)"You left everyone in a tense moment there…I bet you love torturing me mentally and physically don't you?" _

_Sesshomaru: "Will you please do everyone a favor, put them out of their misery and finish him off in the next chapter Lady Nefertiti?_

_Inuyasha: "NOO!!!!! Uhm…err…(hands Lady Nefertiti roses) "Lady Nefertiti I love you!!! I err...uhm…" _

_Lady Nefertiti: (looks at roses sighing) "I don't really like roses…" _

_Inuyasha: (yelps and runs to the flower shop and points at the owner) "Give me every single type flower in this damn shop!!!" _

_Lady Nefertiti: (watching Inuyasha panicking while in the shop) "I wasn't going to kill him you know…" _

_Sesshomaru: "I know…That is to keep him on his toes…" _

_Cast: '……….' _


	5. Swallow your pride part 2

_Chapter 5: Swallow your pride part 2_

_Last time: 'That's my mate. I knew there was a good reason why I mated her…Fire and ice in one package…' Sesshomaru thought. _

_Well things would sure get interesting from now on…..wouldn't they?_

_Lady Nefertiti: Well looks like the additions in the 'new' Inu-tachi group will be causing problems and things will start of rocky…makes things more interesting ne? _

_-With the group- (in the afternoon)_

* * *

(Crickets chirping in the night) 

There was a tense silence in the group as Kikyo and Kagome looked at each other with deep loathing. It wasn't like Kagome to be so mean and rude, but no one touches her man! She'd rip Kikyo to shreds first! She'd _won him_ fair and square!!! And he loved her! Her! **HER! HER! **

Sesshomaru looked down at his little mate and tightened his hold. He felt her tense and she flinched at his touch. He didn't need Kagome to go off and killing what was already dead. What a waste of energy. Miroku cleared his throat and was the first one to break the silence. "Well now, it's getting late and I think that it's time for everyone to settle down."

Kagome had flushed a deep red in anger. How dare they!? How dare both Inuyasha and Kikyo (even though she hadn't said it aloud) say it was her fault again? It was because she was happy and with Sesshomaru wasn't it? For once she had a chance to be happy and they were trying to take it away from her. "Calm down Kagome." Sesshomaru said softly. "You know it's not you my dear." Kagome nodded and sighed wondering what she'd do if he wasn't here with her. Inuyasha frowned when he saw their 'little moment' pass by. He seethed with anger. His brother always had the best of everything. The respect, the glory of being rich and feared by all. The Lord of the Western lands. He had a title. All Inuyasha wanted was a little recognition….and he didn't even have that. Never mind that and Inuyasha shook his head, his silver hair now glowing in the moonlight.

"Anata?" Kagome said in a calm voice.

'_That's it…' and Inuyasha flexed his claw ready to kill his half-brother. _

"Inuyasha." Kikyo said in an eerily cold and calm voice. "Stop it."

_And everyone in the group was surprised to see him actually listen without arguing. _

Kagome was getting ready for the night, pulling out sleeping bags for everyone and making sure everything was in order and Sesshomaru sat at the base of a tree watching his beautiful mate. HIS. And not anyone else's.

Sango being her usual self moved her sleeping bag closer to Miroku and Sesshomaru. How odd that she should feel safer around Inuyasha's half-brother and know that he'd never let anything bad happen to them rather than being around Inuyasha himself. Miroku just blinked as he watched Sango move closer to him. 'Eh?' he thought. He turned and saw Kikyo glaring at Kagome as she glared right back. Kagome who was now sitting in Sesshomaru's lap, his arms wrapped around her didn't feel as scared or intimidated as she would, if she had been sitting alone. She knew Kikyo wouldn't try anything as long as Sesshomaru was here with her and she smiled softly. She turned to look into his gold eyes…so different from Inuyasha and yet so similar. So similar in actions they were, and yet so different. She sighed and leaned back against him. Much better than a bed, a sleeping bag with a pillow. The moon rose high in the sky and everyone settled down after that.

_-Morning- _

"I despise you from the bottom of my soul!"

**(BOOM!) **

**And Kikyo threw purification energy at Kagome. **

"You mean my soul!"

**(BOOM!) **

**And Kagome threw purification energy at Kikyo. **

"Why didn't you stay dead!"

**(BONK!) **

**And Kagome threw her shoe at Kikyo. **

'……'

"I felt the need to stay alive."

**(BONK!) **

**And Kikyo hit Kagome with her bow.**

"You're dead! Get over it! And do everyone a favor and cross over while you're at it!"

**(BOOM!) **

"**OWWWW!!!!" **

Everyone from the group woke up with a start from the loud yelling and 'booms.' Sesshomaru was the first to note that his mate was not present and sitting on his lap. How had she moved without him noticing she'd 'ditched' him, so to speak? Inuyasha noticed that 'his Kikyo' was not here as well. They both looked at each other and then heard:

(BOOM!)

Oh so they were having one of _those _conversations….and Sesshomaru and Inuyasha both walked over to retrieve their 'mates.'

"**KIKYO!!!!!" (Kagome yelled) **

"**KAGOME!!!" (Kikyo yelled) **

**(both were circling around each other like they were about to attack the other) **

_-Sesshomaru's P.O.V- _

His mate looked like murder….scary.

_-Inuyasha's P.O.V- _

WT bloody F???

"Ahem…I think we should see the problem at hand and not attack one of our group." Miroku said calmly. (the voice of reason). Where had he come from?

Everyone turned to glare at him.

'_How dare he stop me from attacking my reincarnation?!'_ Kikyo thought.

'_How dare he stop me from acquiring MY soul?'_ Kagome thought.

'_Kagome almost killed the dead wench and that monk actually had the gall to stop her!'_ Sesshomaru thought.

'_WTF?'_ Inuyasha thought looking confused.

"Yes. The Shikon remember everyone?" Sango said from behind Miroku and now walking up to the group. Yeesh all of them were acting like kids! "The broken jewel that was no one's fault this time!" Sango said in an exasperated tone of voice.

"It's still her fault!" Inuyasha said in a dumb way pointing at Kagome. Sesshomaru growled at him, Miroku sighed and shook his head as if saying 'why do we even bother trying?'

"Inuyasha!" Kagome said in an angry way (she was still in a mad mood from arguing with Kikyo and this wasn't helping and now Sesshomaru was mad!) "The jewel was FIXED last time I checked and my job was over then! If you have something else to say then say it now because if you say it later then I'll Sesshomaru's beast sic and beat the living c-r-a-…out of you!" _Sesshomaru's beast agreed to that one whole-heartedly. _

"Now you listen here you hanyou! Kagome said (now pointing at Inuyasha) We are doing you a favor by accompanying you on this journey to find the broken jewel even if it is broken or not! You were always so adamant on me finding it _'as soon as possible'_ because it used to be _my_ fault and now you don't have the right to order me as you please! I don't answer to you! So……

"**SITTTTTTT!!!!!!!!" **

**(BOOM!) **

* * *

_Lady Nefertiti: chapter 5. _

_Sorry for the late updates on my fics… but I'm in a depressed sort of a mood. I walked away from my job that I so loved because their corporate were being …well you know and other reasons. _

_Inuyasha: "Oi! You over there! Lady Nefertiti needs chocolate ice-cream!" _

_Cast: '…..' _

_Kagome: (whispers) "Is this all because so she won't kill him?" _

_Cast: (all shrug)_

_Lady Nefertiti: "I don't like chocolate ice-cream…" _

_Inuyasha: "High-maintenance Picky eater!!!" _

_Sesshomaru: (glares) "Don't.pick.on.the.author.baka.hanyou."_

_Lady Nefertiti: "That's it you're a dead man next chapter…" _

_Inuyasha: "Aaaiiiiiiiiii!!!!!!" (runs away screaming about people plotting against him) _

_Please read and review! _


	6. Well I’ll be damned…seriously

_Chapter 6: Well I'll be damned…seriously Part 1_

"_Now you listen here you hanyou! Kagome said (now pointing at Inuyasha) We are doing you a favor by accompanying you on this journey to find the broken jewel even if it is broken or not! You were always so adamant on me finding it 'as soon as possible' because it used to be my fault and now you don't have the right to order me as you please! I don't answer to you! So……_

"_**SITTTTTTT!!!!!!!!" **_

_**(BOOM!) **_

_Inuyasha: "Lady Nefertiti's letting me open chapter 6 of this fic today. She seemed to be in a good mood last I checked….hmmm….maybe we should go and investigate…" (Inuyasha pulls out video camera and goes to look for said author). "Ha! Found her! Roll the tape!" _

"_Hmm…Lady Nefertiti seems to be talking to some unknown woman that we've never seen before…hey she's smiling? After she left her job too? Maybe the ice-cream worked wonders and by god she didn't gain a pound!" _

_Lady Nefertiti: (finds him hiding and eyebrow twitches) "Pound? Pound? I'll show you pound! How dare you tape me like I'm an animal and in some documentary too?!" (She starts to pound Inuyasha into the ground) _

_**(BOOM!) **_

_Inuyasha: (Video camera breaks and Inuyasha looks scared)"But you were so happy just now…" _

_Lady Nefertiti: "Oh yeah…my manager didn't want me to leave my job…so I'm not leaving!" (does a happy dance) _

_Cast: '…..' _

_Right then enjoy reading everyone!_

* * *

_-Morning- (with the Inu-tachi group) _

Ah life was just so peaceful in the feudal era in the mornings. Birds chirping, the humming sound of the water, the silent whispers in the wind, and basking in the warm sun and….

**(KA-BOOM!!!!) **

"**Wench!" **

"**Dead zombie girl!" **

**(BOOM!) **

"**Bastard!" **

"**Hn." **

**(SIGHS) **

"**Guys!" **

"**Excuse me but…." **

Oops…spoke too soon…..Never mind……

"I say we go left!" Inuyasha said.

"I'm the damn '_shard-detector' _like you said Inuyasha! I should be able to tell where they are and I say right!" Kagome said huffing angrily.

"She can sense the shards too ya' know!" Inuyasha said pointing at Kikyo….his Kikyo.

"She's dead! Dead! Dead I say!" Kagome said angrily. "She can't sense a fly that crosses her path!"

'……..'

Inuyasha huffed and then looked the other way, away from Kagome's glare. He still said that there was something wrong and they should go left. Kagome's senses might have been dulled since she was now with his half-blasted brother Sesshomaru.

Kagome was still glaring at Inuyasha's back. He was being his usual stubborn self and even Sesshomaru's hold on her wasn't helping sooth her frazzled nerves. If something had happened then she'd feel it! She was sure of it. She was still the jewel's protector. She'd sent it away! Here Inuyasha was being his usual selfish self and Kagome was once again being her usual selfless self, caring about the people before herself but now it was all about her and her Sesshomaru!

"Inuyasha…" Sesshomaru said in his usual calm manner, a voice whether you couldn't tell if he was going to kill you or just talk.

"Ha! So you do know my name after so many thousands of years!" Inuyasha said to Sesshomaru, punching a fist into the air.

'…….'

"Do not interrupt this Sesshomaru." He said and punched Inuyasha into a tree for his rudeness. Inuyasha got up and brushed himself off and said 'keh,' looking away into the distance. "Kagome and I shall leave if there is no jewel to be looked for. The monk and the Taijiya are welcome to visit our palace if they should wish, however, if you should step foot into the western lands I shall kill you myself."

"Don't worry; I won't come to bother you. It's not like I called it home anyway…" Inuyasha said suddenly, his bangs covering his eyes. There was silence suddenly as Kagome looked between the two uncomfortably. She gave Sango a look which said, 'should I say something to ease the tension?' and Sango shook her head no. Leave this between the two brother's.

"So which way are we heading?" Miroku said suddenly. Everyone turned to look at him as he scratched his head awkwardly.

"We are going the way Kagome-sama said and if anyone decides otherwise then you'll either meet my boomerang or Kagome's purification powers." Sango said firmly, leaving no more room for discussion. Seriously it was the same rubbish everyday! Everyone just needed to grow up!

_Okay then_….and everyone blinked at her audacity.

"Humph…So what's the hurry anyway? Why do you want to go running off home anyway? I know ya'll are mates, as unhappy as I am about it. I mean seriously Kagome you won him over a GAME. And you tell _me_ to grow up." Inuyasha said huffily. Kagome bit her lip. So how should she answer that one? She knew Sesshomaru loved her and it wasn't just the game.

"Ne Miroku. Don't you think it's strange that Inuyasha should still be angry with Kagome all the time? The Jewel is _supposed_ to be completed and don't you think that since the Jewel IS completed that Kikyo should've been alive by now? I mean Inuyasha would wish her back right?" Sango said in a whisper looking at him. Miroku had thought it was strange too but hadn't voiced his opinion but now that Sango said it…..it confirmed his suspicions all along.

Kagura and Kanna weren't around to bother them anymore so that meant there was no Naraku….so then why? The group began walking (the way Kagome had originally said of course) since Sango's threat remained.

"Anata?" Kagome said softly as she began walking alongside him. "There's something that has been bothering me of recent."

"Hn?" he said telling Kagome he had her complete attention.

"Stop calling him that!" Inuyasha said turning around and raising a fist from the front of the group.

'………'

Yes something was definitely wrong. Miroku thought falling into step with his Sango.

"Is this about us Koi and the game?" Sesshomaru said in a cool voice. "I will not have you believing my hanyou brother's words….it is not correct." Kagome nodded.

"Don't you call Kagome _Koi_ you bastard!" Inuyasha yelled from the front of the group. Miroku sighed as Sango smirked. Never a dull day with those two brother's…

"Can this Sesshomaru dispose of him?" he asked Kagome calmly like he wanted to discuss the weather with her.

"No. I actually wanted to ask you if you can sense the smell of deception and trickery coming from Kikyo…you do, after all, have the best nose out of all of us…." Kagome said in a whisper hoping Kikyo hadn't heard. She was walking next to Inuyasha and both were talking about something in a hushed voice. Kagome frowned. Leave it to Inuyasha to contradict _**Her**_ while he's all over Kikyo like that! She could do whatever she wanted! Heck why not re-mate Sesshomaru in front of everyone just to prove she damn well could do whatever the hell she wanted whenever she wanted! Then she turned a shade of red for thinking of something so dirty.

Sesshomaru turned to look down at her in question and then said, "What are you thinking about my dear?" she had an adorable flush on her cheeks and it brought out the blue in her eyes…maybe he should embarrass her further just to get it out of her?

Kagome turned redder and then looked down at the ground and mumbled, "Nothing."

"Indeed?" he replied.

"Stop embarrassing Kagome like that you egotistical bastard!" Inuyasha yelled over everyone.

'………….'

Yes. Something was quite off. Miroku thought.

* * *

_Lady Nefertiti: Chapter 6! _

_Please read and review as this fic comes to a close very soon!_

_Inuyasha: "Whaddya mean by that!? I haven't completely shined in this fic! After all this is a Inu X Kag fic right?!" _

_Lady Nefertiti: "Uhm…where were you in chapter 1? When we discussed what the pairing was?" _

_Inuyasha: "Arguing with Kouga, reading Manga and playing Video games with your bro Sota! Why do you ask?" _

_Lady Nefertiti: "Ah…so I guessed…." _


	7. well I'll be damned part 2

_Chapter 7: Well I'll be damned…seriously Part 2_

_Last time: Kagome turned redder and then looked down at the ground and mumbled, "Nothing." _

"_Indeed?" he replied. _

"_Stop embarrassing Kagome like that you egotistical bastard!" Inuyasha yelled over everyone. _

'…………_.' _

_Yes. Something was quite off. Miroku thought. _

_Lady Nefertiti: Last chapter of this fic. Enjoy reading everyone! _

* * *

_-With Kagome- _

Damn her mate for making her feel like 'this' at a time like this! They were on a mission which was to get shards.Of course the Shikon wasn't broken! She was sure of it. She'd sent it away after it had been completed. She couldn't feel its presence anywhere now what was Inuyasha going on about? Surely he couldn't be LYING right? Just for her attention? He seemed to never agree with the fact that Kagome had mated Sesshomaru. There had been no attacks on them so what was ailing Inuyasha? Then suddenly she stopped and a thought occurred to her and she said, "Hey Anata?" Sesshomaru nodded saying he was listening to her. "Don't you think it's strange that Inu...GAHH!!!!!" and she jumped back, colliding into Sesshomaru's chest.

_-With Inuyasha-_

He was walking ahead of the group with Kikyo, his bangs covering his eyes as he took a deep breath. Then he heard an, '_Anata?'_ and he gritted his teeth. Anata indeed. He was being selfish but he was too damn proud to admit it even to himself. He turned to see Kagome stop and she was about to ask his half-blasted brother something. Had she realized it by now? Surely…

_-Flashback- _

'_Inuyasha the shard is in its right arm! Get it!' Kagome yelled atop all the yelling and loud noises and Inuyasha's common profanity. Of course Inuyasha, on normal circumstances, would've gotten the shard, no sweat but his brother, (half) had been there and it was grating on his nerves…he had a lot to live up for. Hey maybe he'd get lucky and the demon would finish off Sesshomaru for him and then he could be with Kagome. _

_Of course he knew that the jewel wasn't whole yet and this was the last shard! Everyone needed to pitch in and kill this demon, heck it wasn't even a powerful one. They'd gotten Kouga's shards, courtesy of Kagome's persuasion and Sesshomaru's poison and his, 'I'll kill you' threats. Huh? Then someone 'bonked' him on the head. _

'_OWW!!! You bastard!' Inuyasha yelled rubbing his head. _

'_Hanyou stop your useless daydreaming.' Sesshomaru said coldly as he slashed another one of the arms of the demon. _

'_Stop doing my job you Bastard!' Inuyasha yelled running after Sesshomaru, waving his katana. _

_(A/N: ha-ha! Can you just imagine that?) _

_Sesshomaru just glared at him coldly. Baka. Then he saw a purification arrow whizzing past him right at the demon. It hit dead center and the demon howled in pain. Kagome turned and she angrily said, "Stop arguing both of you!" and then jumped back as the demon tried to swipe at her. She didn't have time to discipline the two brother's right now. She'd do that later. Sitting Inuyasha to hell and purifying Sesshomaru for neglecting their duties did sound tempting. Sango flung her boomerang at the demon and Miroku opened his wind tunnel. _

'_I don't have time for this.' Sesshomaru said and punched Inuyasha into a tree effectively knocking him out. After hearing his mate's voice, her angry voice, he knew he was in for an earful and maybe more later. Bantering and arguing with his mate was always entertaining and fun 'which of course leads to other things later' and he smirked inwardly as he hit his poison whip at the demon. _

_-End Flashback- _

'Sesshomaru had knocked me into a tree and had gotten the last shard with Kagome.' Inuyasha thought bitterly. Kagome had asked him what he wanted as a last wish when the jewel was completed and he'd said nothing. She'd assumed he'd either want Kikyo alive or him as being a full demon.

_-End with Inuyasha- _

"Anata don't you think it's strange that Inu...GAHH!!!!!" and she jumped back, colliding into Sesshomaru's chest. Inuyasha had jumped from the front of the group, landing right in front of Kagome. "You…You…" Kagome started and put a hand on her heart as she glared at him.

"How dare you scare this Sesshomaru's mate like that you imbecile!?" Sesshomaru said and then picked up Inuyasha by the collar, his poison beginning to seep. Sango and Miroku just looked on with mild amusement. He would never learn.

"Wait...Don't kill him…yet." Kagome said. Sesshomaru let Inuyasha fall and Inuyasha stood back up, brushed himself off and then Kagome said,

"**SIT!" **

**(BOOM!)**

Only to have Inuyasha fall back down to the ground, this time spread out like an eagle. "Well, looks like we'll be camping here, at least for a while." Miroku said with a sigh. But then out of no where Inuyasha popped up and then glared at the Houshi.

"I'm fine!" Okay….well then…

"Inuyasha…tell me why you lied about the Shikon when you knew and you also knew that I would undoubtedly find out that it was indeed gone." Kagome said softly. She had known all along but she wanted to hear it from him. Sesshomaru just looked downright irritated. What a waste of his time. He should've killed his brother and been on his way by now.

Inuyasha looked at the ground and shifted his foot saying, "I didn't want you to be with him. How could you! Do you really love him over a game!? I don't know why…I thought that you'd be happy that I didn't wish Kikyo back and that she's no longer with me." Inuyasha started.

"How can you not understand it! That now that I don't love her but you!!" Inuyasha said a bit angry this time. Kagome's temper flared too and then she stamped it down sighing. It wouldn't do to purify a sad heart of one of her friends.

'So he finally realized that he loves Lady Kagome but it's too late and she's gotten tired of waiting for him.' Miroku thought.

Then as simply as she could put it Kagome said, "Inuyasha…..you're a little too late but I'm glad you know that now." She turned to leave with Sesshomaru and then over her shoulder she said, "I'm sorry but…."

"**SIT BOY!!!!" **

**(BOOM!) **

"$&&$!!!&&&!&&&!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Yes some things would never change in life…..

* * *

_Lady Nefertiti: Last chapter of my fic! _

_Don't forget to read and review!!!_


End file.
